1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to an elastic member and key-press assembly using the elastic member.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices typically have a keypad incorporated with a plurality of key-presses as an input terminal or a control button.
One such key-press assembly for a given electronic device typically includes a key-press and a dome shaped metallic elastic sheet, and a printed circuit board (PCB) defining a corresponding electric contact point. The key-press is mounted on the sheet over the contact point. In use, when the key-press is pressed, a bottom of the key-press deforms the sheet to touch the contact point. This configuration only allows the button to function in one way.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.